deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Irish VS Writer/Spider-Man vs Scout: Fight Preview
Spidey vs Scout 1.png|The Irish VS Writer Spidey vs Scout varient.png|The Irish VS Writer (Varient) ---- Location: 2 Fort (Team Fortress 2) The Battle raged on, The two groups of nine identical men dressed in red and blue had been battling against each other for many hours: A grand total of 3 casualties had occurred since the beginning of the fighting. A figure of red and blue, Zipped across the air as it came closer and closer to the battlefield. Just on top of the Red Team building and stared down at each man shooting each other down like they were nothing; The skinny and tall figure garbed in red and blue with webs had enough of this site as he walked across the roof and towards the ventilation shaft and slammed his foot into it, Causing it to basically shatter to pieces. The man leapt through the hole where the ventilation shaft was, He fell in the empty pit for what felt like a minute but was probably a second: Landing on the floor, The figure stood up revealing the Spider emblem on his chest, Basically identifying him as New York's Protector, Spider-Man! Spider-Man: Alright Spidey, Need to arrest every single on these monsters! Spider-Man walked across the hallway, Trying to be silent as he wanted to knock away the stronger classes silently and defeat the weaker classes up close. The Web Warrior suddenly saw The Heavy running by, Shouting like a Gorilla on steroids. Spider-Man hugged the wall as Heavy passed by, Checking if anyone was following after The Heavy, And he discovered Heavy was on his own. Heavy: Here I co---'' Heavy was silenced when Spider-Man webbed him by his back, The Russian looked behind himself in confusion before he was tugged away like he was nothing more than a plaything. Heavy had no time to react as he flew towards Peter before suddenly... '''BAM!' Heavy was suddenly sent flying away by a punch to the cheek silencing his screams of fear in a matter of a second as he was suddenly knocked out and sent sprawling across the floor. Spider-Man cracked his knuckle and then webbed Heavy's knocked out body to the floor for later. Spider-Man: You know what they say...The bigger they are the harder they fall! Peter turned around triumphantly only to be met by a young looking man wearing a red shirt and black trousers with a grey cap on his head, By the name of Scout staring right back at him with his trusty Baseball Bat equipped. Spider-Man: It's...It's not what it looks like kid! Scout: Well to me it looks like you beat the shit out of one of my teammates! Spider-Man: Well...okay...that is kinda what is happening... Scout growled in anger as he took on a stance as he attempted to bat Spider-Man's head right off his shoulders with a swing: Only to be met by air as Peter ducked underneath the strike, With all his might, Spider-Man sent a strike into Scout's cheek sending him bouncing off the wall and onto the floor. Scout: Right Pal! I'm gonna knock that dumb mask off your shoulders! Spider-Man: Like to see you try Red Sock! FIGHT! Category:Blog posts Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi